1) Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure provide a method and a device for communication between each of devices in an environment including a first device and a second device which are capable of communicating with an electronic device.
2) Description of Related Art
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
With the development of digital technology, various types of electronic devices, such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a notebook, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wearable device, a digital camera, a personal computer, and the like are widely used. An electronic device may communicate with an external electronic device via wireless communication as well as via wired communication. For example, an electronic device may input and/or output, via an external electronic device, an audio signal related to performing a function of the electronic device, by wirelessly connecting with the external electronic device (e.g., a Bluetooth speaker, a Bluetooth earbud, a Bluetooth hands-free earphone, etc.) via Bluetooth communication.